


SYMbol

by rattlemeoldbones



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Hints of ot4 - Freeform, Marriage, Multi, No set pronouns for Venom, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattlemeoldbones/pseuds/rattlemeoldbones
Summary: Anne and Dan are getting married, and of course they invite Eddie to their wedding, along with his other. They think back on how they got to this point with a little introspection.





	SYMbol

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally suggested by Flowerparrish over on Pillowfort, so thank you for the prompt!
> 
> I was going to keep writing this but kind of hit a wall and haven't touched it in over a month, so rather than let it catch dust where no one can ever see it, I'm throwing it to the wolves as-is.

Two years. Man. Where did the time go?

 

It had been two years since everything had happened with the Life Foundation. Since Eddie and Venom had become one. For awhile they kept Venom from Anne and Dan, but that hadn’t lasted all that long, not when the huge, black monster was seen around San Fran dealing out its own brand of vigilante justice.

 

\----

 

_ “Really, Eddie?” Anne had asked, holding up the paper to his face barely long enough for him to see anything more but Venom’s-- THEIR-- face plastered over it, caught by a security camera after they had helped chase down a speeding car fleeing the police. It had just been a robbery but they had been in the area and crushing the front of the getaway vehicle wasn’t too hard. The hardest part was convincing Venom to leave the thieves alive for the police to catch rather than being caught red-handed. _

 

_ Literally. _

 

_ Because there would have been blood. _

 

_ Ugh. _

 

_ Anne pushed past him and into his tiny apartment while he stuttered over his reply, a very unconvincing; “Oh, uh, that’s-- I dunno what you’re talking about.” _

 

_ “Yeah? Okay. Venom, come out.” Anne said with a tap of her foot, arms folding across her chest. _

 

_ Eddie yelled ‘DON’T’ very loudly in his head, but it amounted to nothing. Black tendrils rose from his left shoulder and formed into that same grinning face that she remembered. He turned to glare at his symbiote and flopped his arms to his sides. “Really, dude?” _

 

**_“I LIKE ANNE.”_ ** _ Venom said, which only lead to Anne grinning and giving Eddie a ‘haha’ look. _

 

\-----

 

There had been a lot of…  _ explaining _ after that, but in the end they had all come to terms with the fact that Venom and Eddie were a package deal and the symbiote wasn’t going anywhere. That didn’t make Anne want to stop hanging out with Eddie, and neither did Dan. If anything it made them want to be around him  _ more _ just to make sure everything was alright. The last they had known Venom had been slowly eating Eddie from the inside, but now that wasn’t the case. They had figured out how to live in harmony.

 

Weird. Parasitic alien harmony.

 

During one of their earlier dinners together it had actually been Dan to convince Venom to come out for the first time. It was pretty amusing to see a massive, powerful alien act all shy.

 

\-----

 

_ “Y’know, we’ve been doing these group dinners for awhile but how come Venom never joins us?” Anne asked one evening. _

 

_ “Eh, they’re shy.” _

 

**_I AM NOT SHY._ ** _ Venom insisted inside Eddie’s mind. _

 

_ “VERY shy,” Eddie added for good measure and winced when Venom pinched his side. _

 

_ “He doesn’t have to be shy, we’re all friends here.” Dan insisted, looking at Eddie and maybe a bit INTO him too, in hopes of getting to Venom nestled within his very being. “Really, Venom. We’ve all seen you. You’re Eddie’s--” he had to pause to think of a word for whatever their relationship was “--friend. So that makes you our friend too.” _

 

_ There was a moment of awkward silence before Eddie gave them a shaky smile and opened his mouth to apologize before Venom finally pooled themselves over Eddie’s shoulder and formed a head just to correct Dan.  _ **_“WE ARE MORE THAN FRIENDS.”_ **

 

_ “Oh?” Dan asked, sharing a slightly concerned glance with Anne across the table. _

 

**_“YES,”_ ** _ Venom said.  _ **_“WE ARE PARTNERS.”_ **

 

_ And just when Eddie thought they had gotten through it without it being too weird-- _

 

**_“I LOVE EDDIE. AND EDDIE LOVES ME.”_ **

 

_ \--and that was when Eddie spat his drink. _

 

\-----

 

One (many) awkward talks later, it became normal for them. Dan was with Anne and Eddie was with Venom. It was like a double-date every time they got together. Almost. Sometimes they went out and Venom had to be a little sneaky, but most of the time when they did get together it was at Anne’s place.

 

All of them got to see how their relationship blossomed together, how Eddie and Venom learned to navigate their new partnership, their new  _ life _ together. It included a lot of firsts for everyone. 

 

There were the cute firsts, like Venom’s first Halloween, or when they had a movie night and Venom formed a head and arms so they could rest on Eddie’s shoulder and wrap their arms around him just like it showed on TV.

 

Then there were the bad firsts, like when Eddie ended up with a bad fever. Venom had showed up at their door, worry on their face for the first time, and confessed to them that they couldn’t keep Eddie’s temperature down long enough for him to get better. Or when Dan and Anne had their first big fight.

 

\-----

 

**_I DON’T WANT ANNE AND DAN TO… ‘BREAK UP’._ ** _ Venom said inside his host’s mind. _

 

_ “Shocked I’m saying it out loud, but… me neither, buddy.” Eddie said, having long since come to terms with Anne no longer being ‘his’, as horrible as that thought even FELT inside his head. The truth was he still loved Anne. Dan wasn’t a bad guy either. He was nice. Eddie liked hanging out with him even when Anne wasn’t around. He didn’t want them to break up. _

 

_ It had been a fight about work. Dan had gotten upset that Anne was so busy and had to break off plans they had together, which only made Anne mad because Dan had done the same thing before and she had understood because they were both busy people with demanding jobs, which just lead to MORE arguing-- _

 

_ Eddie stopped abruptly as they walked down the sidewalk. “Hey, V. I got an idea if you’re willing to play along.” _

 

_ The deep rumble inside his chest was all he needed for the affirmative. _

 

_ … His plan was simple. Plan a romantic dinner at his place, tell the other that he wanted to hang out, have them both show up, then play waiter. _

 

_ Easy. _

 

_ … Okay, well, kinda easy. He wasn’t a great cook so he ended up getting takeout and trying to plate it nicely, but it DID go off without a hitch. Anne and Dan talked over a candlelit dinner inside his dingy apartment while Eddie played waiter and Venom acted as his very stylish black suit and bowtie. _

 

_ “This was amazing, Eddie. Thank you.” Anne said as everything wrapped up and they were about to leave. _

 

_ “Yeah this was… great. I can’t really thank you enough.” Dan added soon after. _

 

_ “Ah, well, y’know. We can’t stand to see our two best friends fight, y’know? You’re both great for each other.” Eddie said, his ‘suit’ rippling and letting out a rumble of approval. “See? V agrees. We love you guys.” _

 

_ Anne and Dan shared a sweet look between one another and both of them moved in, wrapping Eddie and Venom up in a tight hug at the same time and Anne pecking a kiss on his cheek. “We love you too. Both of you.” _

 

_ \----- _

 

It had been awhile since then. A lot more had happened, of course, some worth mentioning and some not. The biggest thing though? Well… Anne and Dan were getting married. They had decided on it last year. Anne had proposed to Dan during a nighttime walk in the park and Dan had said yes. They had broke the news to Eddie over one of their dinners, as well as how they both wanted Eddie to be their best man.

 

Well. Best man and symbiote. Venom was welcome too, of course. They would have to play it quiet since family would be there, but you couldn’t exactly say they  _ weren’t _ invited, even if they wanted to.

 

And neither of them wanted to.

 

Eddie had even offered to help plan, but… they both politely declined. As much as they loved Eddie and Venom, planning things out wasn’t exactly his  _ strong suit.  _ If anything it was his very  _ not _ strong suit, although after Venom came into his life Eddie was much less impulsive than he had been before.

 

Funny how being host to an extremely impulsive, human-eating symbiote had achieved that.

 

That had been last year, they had taken their time to prepare. They needed to, what with both of their busy schedules and all. Both of them wanted everything just right, wanted all those they loved to be there, wanted the perfect setting, the perfect food, perfect everything.

 

**ANNE IS PRETTY.** Venom said loudly inside Eddie’s mind as they watched the ceremony from their position off to the side. They were poised as Eddie’s very fashionable black vest and tie.

 

Eddie cleared his throat and made a mumble in the affirmative before wiping at his eye as casually as he could.

 

**… REALLY, EDDIE?** The symbiote grumbled upon realizing their host was _crying_. A little tendril raised up and wiped at Eddie’s face before quickly vanishing before anyone could notice. **YOU ARE RIDICULOUS.** **I THOUGHT WE WERE HAPPY ANNE AND DAN WERE GETTING MARRIED.**

 

Eddie cleared his throat again and replied inside his head.  _ We are happy for them. Humans can cry because they’re happy too, buddy. _

 

Venom merely rumbled in response, perhaps filing that away to ask more about later. For now though, even they were quiet as they watched the ceremony. They had seen such things on TV, but it was far less boring than what this was turning out to be. But they had promised all of them they would behave, so they would.

 

Eddie had explained weddings to them awhile ago, how it was a way humans ‘bonded’ in one of the few ways they could. Both of them were very aware that it paled in comparison to what they had though.

 

Nothing could compare to their symbiosis.

 

The part with the rings began and Eddie could feel Venom paying a little closer attention than before.

 

**WHY RINGS, EDDIE?**

 

_ It’s like… a way to show those around you that you’ve found someone to spend the rest of your life with. A symbol, I guess. _

 

Venom rumbled in his chest and Eddie could feel something shift on his hand. Glancing down casually he saw a black ring forming around one of his fingers and couldn’t help but smile.  _ Are we married now? _

 

**BETTER THAN MARRIED.**

 

He huffed as quietly as he was able.  _ Yeah, I think I gotta agree with you there. _


End file.
